President or Josiah
by JandDkraz
Summary: My take on what could have happened at the end of Here today.


Spoilers: How I imagined "Here Today" would end.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I like borrowing them once in a while. :)

Characters: Toby and Jed

* * *

**'President or Josiah'

* * *

**

C.J. opens the door to the Oval office to let Toby in. She can't even make eye contact with Toby. She shuts the door once Toby is inside the office. And now Toby is face to face with President Josiah Bartlet. It's just him and Toby. To Toby the room looks darker than he can remember. He can't seem to look at the President in the eye. He walks further into the room. They meet at the couch and Bartlet signals for Toby to sit. For the longest time no words are exchanged just silence, all that is heard is the clock ticking away the many seconds of quiet. Still no words. Toby glances around the room, uncomfortable with the current feel of the room. The tension is so great between them. Toby can't take the silence anymore. He looks the President in the eye and is the first to break that spell.

He sighs before he begins, "Mr. President..."

He is hushed by the President's hand waving at him, "Toby! Shut up. Just shut up! Do you have any idea what trouble is around the corner?"

"I know..."

"No, I really don't think you know at all! Toby, how can you do this? You are lucky that Babish isn't in here. You're lucky I talked him out of standing here with me. He said you are radioactive and toxic to the administration."

"I figured as much."

"Toby. You and I had a deal, remember?"

"I know, but I couldn't let you let those astronauts die."

"Are you questioning my decisions?"

"On this. Yes. You knew about my brother. You are one of the few that knows how he _really _died."

"Toby..."

"No, let me finish, please."

After getting permission to continue. He nods.

"Thank you, sir. David almost died. You remember? It was the night of Rosslyn." He pauses as thoughts of that horrific night overtake his mind. That is one night no one would soon forget. He sighs, hoping that it would help him get back on track. "He was in similar shoes as those astronauts and he never thought he would make it home. He did and for that reason alone he would want to help. I know that for a fact. I remember a conversation I had with him before he died, and in that conversation he revealed that there was existence of a military space shuttle. No specifics just that there... I didn't think anything of it at the time except that he shouldn't have told me...He...He isn't here anymore." Toby is fumbling with his words, "He can't...I had to help them. I know you will never understand..."

"Toby, that is the thing. I understand your reasons but you really screwed yourself by saying anything and in return you have screwed this administration. You and I had a deal and you went behind my back..." He didn't finish his thoughts, instead gets up and starts to walk behind his chair, "And for that alone..."

Toby gets up, knowing what was going to be said, "No. Don't say it." He puts his hand in his breast pocket and takes out a folded piece of paper before Bartlet can finish. He walks up to Bartlet and hands it to him.

Looking down at the item, "What's this?"

"I've drawn up a letter of resignation."

Bartlet takes the paper in his hands and rips the paper in half in front of Toby.

On Toby's puzzling look, "I can't accept your letter of resignation. I have to fire you."

"Why?"

"Why? You just leaked classified information! That alone is calls for termination." He pauses to let that sink in. "I knew it was you. I mean, how could it not be. After our talk...Your brother was the first to enter my mind when I first heard about this." He pauses, "I'm sorry, but I have to fire you. For cause."

"But you knew!"

"I know, but I didn't think you would say anything, Why did you say anything to C.J. in the first place?"

"I was tired of them sending out subpoenas and when they hit Leo with one, that was it for me. I had to save Leo. I had to save him from the questioning."

"I thought you didn't care about the campaign?"

"I don't really. But I care about Leo. I owe him everything."

"I appreciate that Toby. Really I do but if I don't fire you, it will look like a cover up and for me to finish my term here, we can't have that. The Republicans would eat us alive if they found out we let this slide. I can't risk..."

"Ok, I get it." Toby sighs and walks away for a moment. He turns back to face Bartlet. "Ok, so what do we do?"

"Well, we have to let stand the discharge."

"And, I kiss my entire career goodbye?"

"Not necessarily. There are options here."

"Like what?"

"A pardon."

Toby starts laughing. Then realizes what Bartlet just said. "What?"

"As my last act as President, on January 19th, I can pardon you."

Toby walks over to the door. He looks over at Bartlet one last time before he opens the door.

He whispers, "Thank you, Mr. President." He turns away and walks out.

* * *

NOTE: I don't know if this can even happen or if it's legit but hey, it's a fanfiction, doesn't that gives us right to stretch it a little:)


End file.
